Lambeaux
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Recueil de défis.  Défi 3 Hurler à l'Amour : La lune, corps céleste romantique entre tous, me transforme en monstre lorsqu'elle se dévoile entièrement. Mais quand je hurle dans cette sombre Cabane, c'est à l'amour d'une certaine personne...HPDM
1. Jealousy

_Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous annoncer la création de mon recueil, nommée Lambeaux._

_Il réunira l'ensemble des défis qui me sont proposés à partir de maintenant.  
_

_Et pour l'occasion, ce recueil aura un nouveau bêta-lecteur._

* * *

Je présente donc mes excuses à **Kalyn40** de lui préférer la correction de Downloadeur (de son vrai pseudo Downlo) mais il me paraît évident que je doive le glorifier, puisqu'il est l'auteur de ces défis.

* * *

Auteure : Temi-chou

Titre : Jealousy

Genre : Comédie

Résumé : Fou, il est devenu fou. Le voilà qui se met à jalouser... une vessie...

Pairing : HP/DM

Note du défitateur : La vessie, c'est un truc entre nous

* * *

_**Jealousy.**_

Draco s'appuya contre la porte des toilettes des garçons du premier étage et il soupira. Pourquoi ce fichu Potter ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, généralement, quand on pisse, on n'a pas autant de grâce ! On se contente de se la tenir pour éviter de se mouiller les pompes.

-Foutu Potter !

Il y a quelques minutes, Potty était entré, visiblement poursuivi par une envie pressante, il avait remonté sa robe de sorcier, s'était approché de l'urinoir et s'était soulagé. Il semblait prendre soin de sa vessie, ce foutu Potter.

Mais ses gestes avaient été pleins de grâce et Draco, qui était lui-même en train de pisser de la manière commune (se la tenir pour pas mouiller ses pompes) avait fixé, par le miroir, les gestes de son pire ennemi et il avait, honte à lui, sentit son pénis se gonfler de sang, parce qu'il voyait Potter en train de pisser.

Mais pire de tout, Il avait perdu sa concentration qui aurait dû redoubler et avait finalement réussi à se pisser sur les pompes, mouillant sa robe qui, présentement, empestait l'urine.

-Foutu Potter !

Il lui pourrirait donc la vie, jusqu'aux chiottes ?

Et, outre l'affront de bander pour Potter, la pisse sur les godasses et la robe, il y avait pire : Draco avait envié… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça… Envier la… Non, il était devenu fou pour en arriver à cette extrémité… Envier la vessie de Potter.

-Foutu Potter !

Draco se sécha rapidement et sortit en trombe des toilettes, pour ne plus être poursuivi par cette descente lascive de la braguette du jean serré de Potter, moulant avantageusement son fessier… Fessier qu'une certaine vessie dont il ne citerait pas le nom devait connaître mieux que lui !

OH MY GOD ! Il avait définitivement pété un câble. Il lui fallait au plus vite une corde, un tabouret et une poutre.

Mais pourquoi être jaloux d'une vessie ?

_Il faut dire, chuchota sa conscience, qu'il semble lui prêter tellement d'attention… Il en prend soin…_

Ce qui signifierait qu'il VEUT que Potter prenne soin de lui ?

Il recommença à courir, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de penser et s'arrêta quand il entendit des éclats de voix, venant du couloir ou il était. Weasley, Granger et Potter.

-Attendez-moi là, je vais aux toilettes.

La voix de Potter.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Draco sortit, fin énervé de derrière l'angle du mur.

-POTTER ! Rugit-il.

-Oh, Malfoy, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ME DELAISSER AU PROFIT DE CETTE SALOPE ?

-Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une scène…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

La voix de Draco se brisa sur un sanglot tandis que Harry éclatait de rire :

-Draco, mon amour, tu sais très bien que mon infection urinaire me force à aller aux toilettes régulièrement. Je te l'ai dit, pourtant.

Draco releva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-J'ai eu si peur… Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus…

-Je t'aimerais toujours, voyons…

Et ils s'embrassèrent, fêtant au passage les trois mois de leur couple.

* * *

Hmmmmmm… Moui… Peut mieux faire non ? 


	2. A feu et à sang

Auteure : Temi-chou

Titre : A feu et à sang.

Pairing : HP/DM, RW/PP, BZ/HG

Résumé : L'anniversaire de Ron, c'est une bonne idée après tout. L'occasion de fêter dignement l'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard, surtout que tous ne sortent ensemble que depuis une petite semaine… Après des mois à se tourner autour ! Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc ! C'est quoi qui s'égoutte ?

* * *

__

_**! \ WARNING ! \**_

_**Le rating n'est pas là par hasard.**_

_**LA FICTION QUI SUIT EST GORE !**_

_**Possibilité de violences (non, obligation de violences) avec sang, entrailles et boyaux. Ames sensibles, estomacs fragiles ou pas accros à Scream, partez.**_

* * *

_**A feu et à sang.**_

La nuit était tombée assez rapidement en ce soir de mars. Il faisait légèrement frais, une brise balayant inlassablement le château de Poudlard, son parc et ses environs. Le Saule Cogneur agita ses branches et se calma rapidement. A l'autre bout du tunnel qui se trouvait sous les racines de cet arbre violent et imposant, il y avait la célèbre Cabane Hurlante. Et à l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des hurlements…

De rire.

Six élèves du lycée, dont deux préfets et les préfets-en-chef, s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour fêter dignement deux évènements :

L'anniversaire de Ronald Weasley, Gryffondor de septième année, grand, roux, aux yeux bleus et aux multiples tâches de rousseur qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

Et la paix enfin entamée entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux maisons qui s'opposaient plus violemment que jamais depuis que Harry Potter (surnommé Le-Garçon-Qui-Vainquit) et Drago Malefoy (fils du tristement célèbre Mangemort Lucius Malefoy) étaient ennemis, soit à peu près six ans et demi.

La Cabane Hurlante avait été réaménagée par Harry Potter et ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger la veille et elle était plutôt coquette. Six fauteuils s'étalaient dans un minuscule salon dont l'éclairage n'était constitué que d'un ensemble épars de chandelles vertes et rouges. Les trois Gryffondor étaient savamment éparpillés entre Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de septième année qui caressait sensuellement la paume de la main de sa petite amie Hermione, Pansy Parkinson qui se tenait sur les genoux de Ron qui picorait son cou de légers baisers et Drago Malefoy dont le dos reposait sur le torse de Harry. Tous riaient, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

Les trois couples n'étaient ensemble que depuis une semaine, tous s'étant enfin trouvés lors d'une soirée plutôt réussie, donnée à l'occasion de la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort. Le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front racontait comment il avait avoué à son ancienne petite amie, la sœur cadette de Ron, qu'il ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur en la personne de son pire ennemi vivant. Drago l'écoutait avec une délectation non feinte, caressant amoureusement les avant-bras découverts de son amant.

- … Et là, elle me sort : « Tu mens. Tu mens forcément, elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais. » Elle parlait de toi, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en avalant une gorgée de Whisky, je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Elle a semblé me croire puisque deux jours après je la croisais dans les bras de…

Il se releva brusquement, ayant entendu un craquement venu de l'étage inférieur.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Potter, répliqua Blaise, tous les Mangemorts sont en taule et Feu-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres n'est plus. Arrête de psychoter pour rien.

Le dénommé Potter fit la moue, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose mais il préféra ne rien ajouter et recommença à se fondre dans la conversation passionnée qu'avait les trois autres garçons sur le Quidditch.

Les filles qui ne s'intéressaient pas à quelque chose d'aussi peu fin que ce sport violent discutaient des moldus, Pansy étant plus curieuse sur eux qu'elle ne voulait le montrer en présence des autres Serpentard. Après tout, les êtres dénués de magie devaient quand même bien se débrouiller pour vivre sans. Hermione expliqua patiemment l'électricité, les voitures, le téléphone et le cinéma.

La préfète-en-chef se leva pour se resservir un verre dans la pièce juxtaposée au salon et son petit ami lui pinça les fesses, légèrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui avec une expression offusquée sur le visage. Tous s'attendaient à un sonore « Blaise Zabini, je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on peut tripoter de façon aussi abjecte » ainsi, ils furent tous surpris de l'entendre répliquer :

- Blaise, pas en public !

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes et les six étudiants éclatèrent d'un rire sonore donc personne n'entendit le cliquetis qui s'annonça au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Tous avaient baissé leur garde.

Hermione disparut dans la cuisine et les conversations reprirent leur fil, Pansy s'intégrant bon gré mal gré dans la conversation.

_Ploc._

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois d'un trait d'esprit inattendu de la part de Ron et entrechoquèrent leurs verres pour le féliciter.

_Ploc. Ploc._

Harry eut un pincement au cœur et dévisagea Ron qui le fixait aussi. Pourquoi leurs cœurs semblaient-ils battre au rythme lent de l'égouttement de l'évier ?

_Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… Ploc…_

_Bobom… Bobom… __Bobom… Bobom…_

Quelque chose clochait. Harry sentit un vent glacé lui enserrer le ventre. Il n'y avait _pas_ d'évier dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il sauta sur ses pieds, imité au même moment par Ron et Zabini. Ils en étaient venus aux mêmes conclusions. D'un même mouvement précipité, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et restèrent figés d'horreur et de dégoût. Une chose pendait au plafond. Une chose rouge bordeaux, aux contours vaguement définissables et un liquide coulait lentement du haut vers le bas provoquant ce bruit incessant d'égouttement.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Harry regarda mieux et blêmit d'un coup. Le liquide était rouge. Rouge sang. Et la chose attachée au plafond par des clous magiques ressemblait à une forme humaine. Sans peau. Pris d'une terreur sans nom, les larmes leur montant aux yeux, ils se mirent à appeler :

- Hermione ? Hermione ! HERMIONE ?

Ploc… Ploc… 

L'égouttement semblait ralentir en même temps que leur rythme cardiaque. Blaise contourna le comptoir, regarda par terre et vomit. Jusqu'au sang. Sur le sol était étalé, semblable à un vêtement mal taillé et un peu informe, l'épiderme de Hermione. Ecorchée vive. Drago et Pansy, qui étaient arrivés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu leurs amis crier, eurent le même réflexe que Blaise : rendre tout ce qu'ils avaient avalé. L'odeur se dégageant du cadavre dépecé était infecte, un mélange entre le rat crevé et l'œuf pourri avec un relent de citron.

Blaise qui était à quatre pattes sur le sol se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce pour fuir le spectacle que lui offrait ce qui fut le corps de sa petite amie.

Les quatre autres se dévisageaient avec inquiétude et Harry, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, aurait bien lancé un « Je vous l'avais bien dit, que j'avais entendu quelque chose ». Mais il semblait incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette monstruosité qui perdait lentement son sang. Monstruosité qui fut autrefois son amie.

Portant un mouchoir à sa bouche, Drago contourna la forme et s'approcha de la peau qui fumait encore légèrement. Il regarda rapidement d'un air impassible avant de lancer :

- _Dispecis_. Magie Noire. Sort d'écorchement extrêmement douloureux. Sûrement associé à un sort de silence et - si j'en juge par l'odeur – de la citronnade jetée sur le corps. Souffrance maximale. Temps minimum. Cinq minutes. Il faut la descendre de là. Harry, Weasley, venez m'aider.

- Je ne toucherais pas à ce truc, gémit Ron, l'odeur est trop infecte, je risquerais de vomir.

- Blaise, Pansy et moi, on a déjà vomi. Ne te gêne pas.

- Je… ne peux pas lui vomir dessus… C'est mon amie… Mon… Amie….

Ron se tourna dos à sa petite amie et appuya les mains sur le comptoir pour rendre son dîner du soir. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour constater que quelque chose était étalé dessus. Il porta sa main à son nez pour sentir. L'odeur métallisée du sang mélangée à d'autres substances, notamment le citron et le pus. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et vomit une fois de plus, avant de s'agripper au comptoir et de s'effondrer au sol. Pansy tenta de réanimer son petit ami pendant que les deux garçons détachaient le cadavre. Drago sentait sous ses doigts chaque tendon, chaque veine, chaque nerf. C'était mou et humide. Et ça puait. Horriblement.

Retenant une grimace de dégoût, il porta tout de même ses doigts sur la carotide visible du corps pour en prendre le pouls. A quelques millimètres de l'endroit fatidique, Drago ne put pas. Il retira ses doigts d'un mouvement convulsif.

Pansy, elle tenait Ron qui se remettait lentement et tentait d'assimiler les informations que son esprit lui envoyait. Dans un sursaut d'espoir, il leva sa baguette et chuchota :

- _Finite incantatem_.

Mais rien ne se passa. Ron blanchit considérablement et un silence pesant flotta sur la cuisine. Il y avait un mort. Personne ne pouvait se résoudre à penser « Hermione est morte » donc, ils restaient impersonnels : il y a un mort.

- Harry, Weasley, vous savez qui a pu faire ça ?

Incapables de faire autre chose, les deux Gryffondor hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite. Ils ne connaissaient aucun ennemi à Hermione. La voix de Pansy qui serrait étroitement la main de Ron s'éleva, peu assurée :

- On… On devrait chercher Blaise. Faut pas qu'on se sépare. On n'était que tous les six dans cette baraque…

- Elle est hantée.

La voix de Malefoy tremblait même s'il tentait de conserver son masque d'impassibilité.

- Mais non, assura Harry, c'était Remus Lupin qui hurlait à la lune quand il était jeune…

Mais dans ce cas, pensa-t-il en sentant une goutte de sueur froide causée par la terreur rouler le long de son échine, qui a bien pu tuer Hermione ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'aides pas, là, Harry, en restant planté là et en tremblant comme une feuille. Sortons nos baguettes.

Drago, Pansy et Ron s'avançaient déjà vers le sous-sol de la Cabane, où se trouvait le passage secret. Harry les rejoignit et sortit à son tour sa baguette magique. Mais rapidement elle lui glissa des doigts, arrachée par un « _expelliarmus _» muet pour rouler dans une zone d'ombre. Le Survivant posa un regard inquiet sur ses trois camarades qui, eux aussi, avaient été désarmé. Un rire fluide, amusé mais glacial, leur figea les entrailles. Leurs yeux virevoltaient dans toutes les directions pour essayer de repérer le psychopathe. Aucun d'eux n'y parvint.

Pansy sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

- Ron… Si tu crois que c'est le moment.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Pansy se tourna vers son petit copain pour constater qu'il était juste à côté de Harry, qui se trouvait à trois mètres d'elle et Drago était devant. Elle poussa un cri et dévala l'escalier suivie de près par les trois garçons qui ne comprirent pas sa réaction. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte pour la salle du sous-sol, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Et tant qu'ils seraient réunis tout irait bien.

-Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non. Laissez-moi réfléchir quelques instants. J'aurais bien aimé être seul.

-C'est impossible, énonça Drago d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réplique, on ne peut plus se permettre de se séparer. C'est tous les cinq ou personne ne ressortira en vie d'ici.

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de son copain pour l'inciter au calme.

-Tu es dur, Drago.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et le silence s'installa.

Bobom… Bobom… Bobom… Bobom… 

Les rythmes cardiaques reprenaient leurs cadences habituelles, les souffles s'apaisaient. Mais le malaise était toujours là. Les minutes défilèrent.

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

_Bobom… Bobom… _

_Bobom…_

La voix de Blaise s'éleva en un murmure rauque et incertain :

-Est-ce que… c'était une illusion… Ce qu'on a vu dans la cuisine ?

Il attendit, dévisageant tour à tour ses compagnons qui s'étaient laissé glisser contre le mur sale de la remise, une réponse positive. Il voulait juste trois petites voyelles… Qui ne venaient pas.

Bobo…M… 

Son cœur rata un battement. Alors l'amas de chair qu'il avait vu traîner sur le sol était bel et bien cette peau qu'il avait tant de fois caressé du bout de ses doigts ? Et la monstruosité rougeâtre était sa dulcinée ? Il trembla de tous ses membres, sa lèvre inférieure suivant les soubresauts de son corps.

Ploc… Ploc… Ploc… 

Il pleurait, tentant de retenir les sanglots qui résonnaient telles des lamentations. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser à son tour contre l'un des poteaux et posa son menton sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

_Bobom. Bobom. __Bobom. Bobom. Bobom._

Un carré blanc tomba devant son nez. Il releva la tête et vit Ron qui lui tendait un mouchoir. Il s'en empara et se moucha discrètement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier Ron quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Un bruit de fenêtre qu'on a fermée trop fort et qui se fissure. Un calme beaucoup trop tendu se déposa alors sur la cave où ils étaient cachés. Harry, tentant de reprendre son calme, passa sa main dans le dos de Drago avant de se lever.

-Il… Il faut que l'on s'échappe au plus vite d'ici. Nous devrions former des groupes… Pansy et Ron vous inspectez le sous-sol. Blaise, Drago et moi, on monte.

-Non.

La voix de Blaise résonna étrangement dans la cave alors qu'il n'avait que murmuré ce mot.

-A trois, on ne serait pas assez discrets.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir, coupa le jeune homme, je pars explorer le deuxième étage seul. Vous deux, vous explorez le premier.

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne te laisserais pas seul là-haut, pas avec ce truc invisible qui nourrit des pulsions meurtrières. Tu risques ta vie !

-Non. Ma vie s'est achevée à l'instant même où Hermione est…

-Ne tombe pas dans le Poufsouffle. Elle n'était pas ta raison de vivre ! Peut-être quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie mais…

-Arrête, amour, dit Harry. Je le comprends. Si on t'avait… Je crois que j'aurais la même réaction. Tu veux la venger, c'est ça ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Blaise.

Blaise le regarda quelques secondes sans répondre, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Je continue à désapprouver. Jeta Drago.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis à un quelconque moment.

Sans un mot de plus, Blaise se détourna et enjamba les premières marches des escaliers. Ron et Pansy dévisagèrent leurs deux autres amis et partirent à leur tour à l'exploration de la maison, recherchant leurs baguettes magiques et l'assassin. La jeune fille pensa que c'était injuste qu'une telle chose arrive maintenant : Blaise était amoureux de Hermione depuis la troisième année et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter et de se déclarer. Il avait changé ses idéaux pour elle, renonçant à la Marque des Ténèbres. Puis elle avait enfin daigné poser son regard sur lui… Pour ne plus le quitter des yeux. Finalement, la semaine précédente, l'un comme l'autre avaient mis de côté sa timidité ou ses préjugés et ils s'étaient trouvés. Blaise et Hermione étaient bien ensemble, faits l'un pour l'autre, se comprenant, se complétant. Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait décidé de les séparer…

Pansy frissonna et regarda Ron. Que lui avait-il dit le matin même ?

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… 

Et si c'était pour ce soir ?

Non. Trop tôt. Trop injuste. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de leur histoire, ils n'en avaient dressé que les bases, impossible que tout s'arrête si tôt, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Parce que, oui, elle l'aimait, ce rouquin, elle l'aimait à en mourir. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il y eut jute un jour où elle le chercha du regard dans la Grande Salle, où elle sut reconnaître son odeur entre mille, où elle s'aperçut que son cœur se comportait étrangement en sa présence. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle aimait Ronald, Pansy sut qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'une forte amitié pour le blondinet.

Ron attrapa sa main, comme s'il avait senti son trouble et l'embrassa.

-Je te promets, Pansy, que rien ne nous séparera. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Ron ne se formalisa pas de cette non-réponse à sa déclaration. Il savait que sa petite amie ne disait pas souvent ses sentiments, elle préférait les prouver.

De leur côté, Drago et Harry continuaient d'explorer le premier étage, où Hermione reposait. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot et ainsi, il leur fut facile de protéger leurs arrières. Mais il n'y avait rien. D'invisible ou de visible. Rien du tout.

Ils redescendirent, faisant sursauter Pansy et Ron, puis Harry leur fit signe de monter. Sur le pallier du deuxième étage, un courant d'air les frôla et une sensation de profond malaise leur mordit les entrailles.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la salle vide du deuxième étage, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Blaise est agenouillé sur le sol, tête baissée. Harry s'approcha, comme pour le réconforter lorsqu'il glissa sur une substance poisseuse. Alors, il fit signe aux trois autres de rester en arrière, pour s'approcher lentement, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

-Blaise… ?

Aucun son ne se fit entendre de la part du Serpentard. Aucun. Ni réponse, ni sanglot. Ni respiration forte. Ni respiration tout court. Et Harry eut un mouvement de brusque recul quand il vit le visage de Blaise. Ou plutôt, quand il ne vit pas le visage de Blaise.

L'ensemble de sa figure semblait avoir été défoncée à coups d'un objet lourd. Deux traînées rougeâtres et blanchâtres partaient du haut de son visage vers le bas. Les globes oculaires avaient explosés avec la violence des coups. Le reste n'était franchement pas mieux. Son nez était en miettes, formant une tâche violette, et était enfoncé vers l'intérieur. Sur le sol, Harry put voir des dents. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur Zabini, plus par réflexe que par envie véritable. Harry constata qu'on avait frappé Zabini avec des coups tellement violents que son crâne s'était déformé sous le choc. Et il avait un trou sur la tempe, ce qui expliquait l'amas grisâtre qui s'accumulait du côté droit du corps.

Le Survivant eut un haut-le-cœur. Des larmes glissaient longuement le long de ses joues et il put voir ses amis amorcer un mouvement pour s'approcher. Il les stoppa en les rejoignant et il tira Drago par le bras vers l'escalier.

-On se casse d'ici.

-Mais… Et Blaise…

-Mort. Pas beau à voir. Et si on ne veut pas y passer nous aussi on ferait mieux de bouger, intima Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Les quatre survivants du carnage descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol et se dirigèrent vers le passage leur permettant de rejoindre Poudlard mais ils furent projetés en arrière et de nouveau ce rire amusé et glacial. La voix était aigüe, presque enfantine. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment et montèrent à l'étage, où il y avait une porte donnant sur Pré-au-lard. S'ils arrivaient à atteindre une maison dans le village, la directrice serait appelée et ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Pansy poussait des gémissements plaintifs, craintifs et apeurés, les autres n'en menaient pas large non plus. Bien sûr, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mais il avait sa baguette et surtout, Voldemort était visible. Ce fut Drago qui atteignit la porte en premier. Il tourna la poignée mais la porte restait obstinément fermée. Le rire retentit une nouvelle fois, semblant jaillir de partout et de nulle part. Et une seule formule fut prononcée :

-_Accio_ vitre en morceaux.

La fenêtre explosa les éclats se dirigeant droit vers Pansy. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler de se pousser mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un éclair orange et des éclaboussures rouges. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il osa les rouvrir, il vit Ron, Debout devant Pansy, un éclat de verre profondément enfoncé sur le côté de la gorge, tellement profondément qu'il ressortait de l'autre côté.

-Ron... NON !

Le roux venait de tirer sur le morceau de verre, voulant le déloger mais au lieu de se sauver, il venait simplement de s'égorger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il réalisa que sa chemise commençait à se détremper de sang. Il tenta de parler mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre un gargouillement imbibé de sang de salive. Pansy hurla. La tête de Ron tomba en arrière, commençant lentement à se désolidariser du reste de son anatomie.

_**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_

Pansy tomba à genoux en hurlant, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du corps de son amant, qui était tombé sur le sol, agité de soubresauts nerveux.

C'est alors que le rire glacé et amusé retentit une nouvelle fois près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Puis un souffle caressa ses cheveux.

Puis elle poussa un hurlement sinistre alors que son corps prenait feu. Elle tenta de l'éteindre en tapant dessus mais il s'étendait de plus en plus vite, brûlant ses jambes, sa poitrine, ses bras et enfin ses cheveux et sa tête. La douleur lui faisait pleurer des larmes brûlantes qui s'évaporaient au contact de ses joues. Puis elle ne vit plus rien. Ses globes oculaires ayant explosé. Elle tomba à genoux.

Harry et Drago, trop choqués, ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée. Et le rire reprit de plus belle, bien qu'il semblât entrecoupé de sanglots.

Harry, dans un sursaut de lucidité attrapa la main de Drago et le tira vers les sous-sols, puis il emprunta le passage secret. Les deux garçons, hébétés, sortirent du Saule Cogneur et coururent pour éviter les branches meurtrières qui se remirent en mouvement. Une silhouette, quelques mètres plus loin, se précipita vers eux.

-HARRY !

-Ginny…

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, alors que Drago tentait de rester digne et droit malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

-Je…

La voix de Harry était enrouée, les mots ne sortaient pas. Il respira un grand coup et commença à expliquer.

-On faisait une soirée, tous les six, comme c'était prévu. C'était le rêve mais c'est vite tourné au cauchemar… Morts… Ils…Ils sont tous… Morts… Ron, égorgé… Pansy… Brûlée vive… Blaise, le visage tellement déformé qu'on le reconnaissait à peine et Mione… C'était horrible et ce rire… Ce rire… Horripilant… Je crois que jamais je ne me remettrais de tout ça…

Ginny s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, passant la main dans ses cheveux collés avec le sang et la sueur.

-Venez, les garçons, on va chercher McGonagall. Elle pourra faire quelque chose…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée.

Il faisait nuit noire dans le par cet on voyait à peine à trois mètres devant.

Drago suivait, mais n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il revoyait sans cesse Pansy brûler avec ces horribles cris, il en avait eu mal pour elle. Et Blaise… Il n'avait pas vu Blaise dans sa mort, dieu merci. Il ne garderait de lui que cette image de garçon souriant qu'il connaissait, mais le visage de Harry, il avait l'air au bord du vomissement…

De son côté, Harry, lui, revoyait sans cesse les images de Hermione. Hermione riant un verre de Whisky à la main et dix minutes après, son corps sans peau, juste un enchevêtrement complexe de veines, d'artères et de muscles. Ron… Il s'était égorgé lui-même. Presque décapité, même. Et le Survivant eut la vision du flot de sang qui s'était déversé, faisait des bulles avec l'air qu'expirait son meilleur ami. Et Harry revit sa trachée ouverte, la moitié du cou droit alors que le crâne partait vers l'arrière, il entendait encore le bruit du déchirement.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je sais, Harry. C'était horrible. Ron… Mon frère préféré… Egorgé… Parkinson, brûlée vive… Zabini… défiguré… Hermione, écorchée vive…

-Oui, c'était… Je ne t'ai jamais dit que Hermione avait été écorchée vive… Enonça prudemment Harry.

-Oh, mince, tant pis, décrété Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Drago et lança un _stupéfix_.

-Pourquoi Ginny… Pourquoi ? Sanglota Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Mais, mon amour, ils t'ont manipulé… Tous les cinq depuis le début… Je ne voulais que te protéger… Ron… Ce traître à sa maison qui fraternise avec l'ennemi au point de coucher avec. Tu ne sais pas, toi, ce que c'est de voir son frère s'envoyer en l'air en pleine salle commune alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il est avec son pékinois… Puis Parkinson… Elle avait osé poser ses mains sur lui, ses mains sales, elle empestait l'odeur de Malefoy à des kilomètres ! Hermione… Manipulée par Zabini, évidemment. Mais elle m'a menti. Elle m'a dit que tu allais très bien. J'avais vu un changement dans ton comportement ! J'avais bien vu que tu ne me regardais plus de la même façon… Alors je me suis vengée. Et maintenant, je vais terminer en beauté, pour retirer l'enchantement qui a fait que tu occultes ton amour pour moi. Je te promets, il n'aura presque pas mal. Puis de toute façon, tu me remercieras après.

-Tu es folle, Ginny, je ne t'aime pas. Je t'ai aimée, c'est vrai, mais je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, fais toi à cette idée.

-Encore la preuve du sortilège, affirma la meurtrière de la voix horripilante que l'on prend au chevet des mourants. Avant de le tuer, laisse-moi te raconter ma délectation… Je savais que toi et les kidnappeurs alliez venir à la Cabane Hurlante. Alors je me suis précipitée, sachant que c'était ta seule chance de rédemption. La traîtresse est partie à la cuisine alors je lui ai lancé un _silencio_. Je le maîtrise bien depuis l'année dernière. Puis j'ai dirigé ma baguette vers elle, elle m'a regardé, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage… Elle aura nié jusqu'au bout. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, elle était manipulée. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ai rien ressenti quand j'ai commencé à la découper. J'ai d'abord tailladé ses pieds et j'ai remonté ses jambes puis sa poitrine et enfin, d'un coup sec, sa tête. Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour ça. Ensuite, j'ai mis le citron. J'avoue avoir adoré voir son visage tordu de douleur, si je n'étais pas tellement inquiète pour toi, j'en aurais eu un orgasme…

Harry ne put retenir une moue de dégoût. Il avait vraiment aimé cette fille ? Si seulement il pouvait avoir sa baguette… Il l'aurait déjà immobilisée…

-Blaise ensuite. Lui, ce fut jouissif. Tu savais que l'impact d'une batte sur une tête à claques produisait un son assez intéressant. Toujours pareil, soumis au silencio. Pas drôle s'ils hurlent comme des porcs à l'abattoir. Ron… Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais il s'est interposé. Lui, quelques doloris auraient sûrement suffi. C'était Parkinson que je visais. J'ai dû improviser après… Brûlée vive, comme une moldue du moyen-âge… La déchéance pour cette Mangemort…

Harry ne répondit rien et Ginny comprit ça comme une confirmation. Elle se colla encore plus à lui, tout en le tenant en joue.

-Tu vas m'aider à tuer cette raclure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Oui, Ginny. Je veux bien te donner une chance de retirer ce sortilège. C'est vrai que je déteste Malefoy depuis toujours, pourquoi serais-je tombé amoureux ? Laisse-moi la chance d'achever cette ordure !

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et lui tendit sa baguette. Il s'approcha de Drago et, d'un coup se tourna vers Ginny et pointa la baguette sur elle.

_-Avada… stupéfix !_

Il avait dévié la formule au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme elle, puis d'un certain côté il la plaignait. Elle avait été folle amoureuse de lui… Dommage, elle ne serait bientôt plus qu'une carcasse vide…

* * *

Après une nuit blanche, faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est pas volontaire si ça part en couilles (m'en fous, je peux le dire là, rating M)… Reviews quand même ou je mérite même pas ? 


	3. Hurler à l'Amour

Auteure : Temi-chou

Titre : Hurler à l'amour.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et seulement elle peut gagner plein de sous avec...

Résumé : La lune, corps céleste romantique entre tous, me transforme en monstre lorsqu'elle se dévoile entièrement. Mais quand je hurle dans cette sombre Cabane, c'est à l'amour d'une certaine personne...

Pairing : HP/DM

Notes : POV Draco (oui, le pauvre...)

* * *

**__**

La lune... Depuis que je suis gosse, cet astre me fascine, plus que les étoiles et le soleil. Peut-être parce que Mère me comparait à la lune.

"Tu es aussi beau et aussi distant qu'elle, avec cette capacité qui fait que tu transformes les gens en bêtes sauvages parfois..."

Mais Mère est morte et moi aussi dans un sens. Septième année à Poudlard, je suis revenu et Potter me hait. Normal, j'ai fait en sorte que son protecteur meurt, je ne l'ai pas tué, certes, mais j'ai presque guidé la main qui a lancé le sort. Mon parrain a fait ça par amour...

Lorsque le Maître l'a su, il a fait tuer Mère, parce qu'elle avait désobéi en parlant du plan.

Il a fait tuer Severus, parce qu'il a désobéi au plan.

Et moi, je fus puni, parce que j'ai raté le plan.

Dans la tête du maître, tout tourne autour de ce foutu plan qui a gâché ma vie.

Parce qu'à cause du plan, j'ai perdu ma mère. Mon parrain. Mon amour propre. Mon statut de fier sorcier au Sang Pur. Et... Mon Coeur.

Fenrir Greyback m'a mordu, faisant de moi un lycanthrope. Faisant de moi une loque humaine. Parce que trois nuits par mois, je suis guidé par McGonagall et le nouveau professeur de DCFM, une certaine Nymphadora Tonks, vers cette maudite Cabane Hurlante.

Personne ne le sait dans mon entourage. Tous pensent que je suis seulement guidé au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour y subir interrogatoire sur interrogatoire. Mais c'est faux. Et Remus Lupin qui m'envoie des lettres, me disant qu'il comprend ce que je ressens, totalement.

C'est faux ! Comment pourrait-il comprendre ?

Depuis que ce maudit instinct animal s'est éveillé en moi, rien ne va plus ! Rien ! Je deviens féroce, j'ai un goût prononcé pour la viande crue et pour... Que tous les dieux me viennent en aide !

Lorsque cet astre fascinant montre sa face cachée, sa face pleine, moi, je hurle. Je hurle de douleur, la transformation me déchire et la Potion Tue-Loup n'était préparée que par Parrain. Rien ne peut me soulager. Je deviens un animal et suis encore presque conscient. Mes sens s'exacerbent, me permettant de sentir toutes les odeurs venant de Poudlard. Et je sens les phéromones en fusion. Notamment celles de Potter.

Son odeur si particulière - musc, jasmin et sang frais, je dirais - monte à mes narines, trop souvent mélangées à l'odeur de la neige et des violettes. Ca c'est Weasley fille.

Et là, je hurle de nouveau. Mais je hurle à l'amour. Je hurle à la lune, lui suppliant de m'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'être aimé. Etre un loup-garou me rend faible. Etre un loup-garou me donne des sentiments. Et je déteste ces trois nuits par mois où je souffre le martyr, tant physiquement que moralement.

Le reste du temps, je peux faire semblant, le haïr encore en apparence, enfouir mes sentiments, l'insulter, ignorant son regard haineux ou m'en amusant. Je peux le voir embrasser Ginny Weasley, montrant fièrement qu'il a eu la foutue chance de lui mettre le grappin dessus, ou peut-être est-ce elle qui se pavane constamment collée à son bras, comme un nouveau membre trop encombrant.

Mais, sous le clair de pleine lune, je ne peux plus nier l'évidence. Et mes sentiments m'envahissent, me rattrapent, me torturent d'un coup. Et ça fait mal. Je pense à Ginny Weasley et je rêve de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Et je hurle le nom de Potter, comme seul mot d'amour, comme seule poésie ou chanson émouvante. Je hurle ce nom, telle une litanie apaisante, mais elle me fait souffrir...

Potter !

Je te hais !

Je t'exècre !

Je te vomis !

Je t'abhorre !

Je t'aime à en mourir...

Il paraît qu'un loup-garou n'aime vraiment qu'une fois. Je me suis renseigné, en bon petit Malfoy que j'étais. Un lycanthrope ne peut s'attacher qu'à une seule personne, cette personne est son âme sœur et a pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui. Quelle ironie... Il rêve de me voir mourir et il ignore qu'il pourrait le faire avec trois mots.

**_"Je te hais"_**

Cela fait un moment qu'il ne les a plus dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. aurait-il... compris ?

Entendrait-il, dans son paisible sommeil, peuplé de Ginny Weasley, la complainte d'un loup-garou ?

Comprendrait-il, dans chaque parcelle de son âme, les hurlements d'amour qui résonnent en moi sans jamais l'atteindre ?

Saurait-il qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, trois soirs du mois, je lui dédie mes larmes, mes joies, mes douleurs et mes douceurs ?

C'est impossible. Il n'aurait pas cette pitié pour moi, l'assassin, le mangemort, le Sang Pur qu'il maudit chaque jour sans savoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé. Alors, une fois de plus, je hurle. Je hurle à la mort, je hurle à la lune, je hurle à l'Amour Impossible.

* * *

Fin du Défi numéro trois. Je ne devais pas parler de Remus, alors j'ai choisi mes deux chéris, histoire de les faire souffrir un peu pluuuuuus ! 


End file.
